User blog:Puffle Escape/Teletrashposting
Hiya. *''You've been busy, eh?'' *''...'' *''So, I've got a question for ya.'' *''Do you think even the worst person can change...?'' *''That everyone can be a good person, if they try?'' *''Heh heh heh heh...'' *''All right.'' *''Well, here's a better question...!'' *''Do you wanna have a terrible time?'' *'Cause if you take another step... *''You are REALLY not going to like what happens next.'' *''Welp.'' *''Sorry, old fart...'' *''This is why I never make promises...'' ;(Refight) *''Heya.'' *''You look frustrated about something...'' *''Guess I'm just that good at my job?'' ;(Refight 2) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died twice. In a row.'' *''Suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied.'' *''All right.'' *''How about we make it a third?'' ;(Refight 3) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row.'' *''...'' *''Hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway?'' *''Wanna find out, old fella?'' ;(Refight 4) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died four times in a row.'' *''Quice? Fourice?'' *''Welp, won't have to use it anyways.'' ;(Refight 5) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died FIVE times in a row.'' *''Convenient, huh?'' *''But soon...'' *''You'll forget I count all of your deaths.'' ;(Refight 6) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died SIX times in a row.'' *''That's kinda bad, isn't it? Don't you ever give up?'' *''But soon...'' *''It won't matter... y o u w i l l d i e a n y w a y s .'' ;(Refight 7) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died SEVEN times in a row.'' *''Hey, that's not bad. Seven's supposed to be a lucky number...'' *''Who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot...?'' *''And that number... will multiply rapidly.'' ;(Refight 8) *''Hmm. that expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died EIGHT times in a row.'' *''That's a lucky number too, right?'' *''But soon...'' *''Wait, aren't all numbers equally lucky?'' ;(Refight 9) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died SEVEN times in a row.'' *''Nope, wait, that's definitely NINE, sorry...'' *''Or was it TEN?'' ;(Refight 10) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died TEN times in a row.'' *''Hey, congrats! The double-digits!'' *''Let's invite all your friends over for a big party.'' *''We can have pie, and hot dogs, and...'' *''Hmmm... wait. Something's not right.'' *''...You don't have any friends...'' ;(Refight 11) *''Hmm. That expression...'' *''That's the expression of someone who's died ELEVEN times in a row.'' *''Well, give or take.'' *''There's a catch to this stuff.'' *''Don't think I'll be able to count very well from here.'' *''Count for me, will you?'' *''Let's start from 12.'' ;(Refight 12 and beyond) *''Let's just get to the point... shall we?'' ;(Refight after killing) *''...'' *''That expression that you're wearing...'' *''...'' *''Well, i won't grace it with a description.'' ;(Refight after killing two or more times) *'...'' *''That expression that you're wearing...'' *''...'' *''You're really kind of a freak, huh?'' 'In battle: *''It's a beautiful day outside. the wind blowing, the flowers are blooming... on days like these, fellows like you...'' *''S h o u l d b e d y i n g r i g h t n o w.'' '''until the player has survived the opening attack **''Huh. Always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first.'' time the player survives the opening attack *''Anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out. Why not relax and take a load off?'' surviving the opening attack twice *''Ready?'' the opening attack has been survived twice *''Here we go.'' surviving the opening attack 3+ times *''What? You think I'm just gonna stand there and take it? What kinda animal are you?'' Attack *''Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...'' #2 *''Until suddenly, everything ends.'' #3 *''Heh heh heh... that's your fault, isn't it?'' #4 *''You can't understand how this feels.'' #5 *''Knowing that one day, without any warning... It's all going to be wiped away.'' #6 *''Look. I gave up trying to go back a long time ago.'' #7 *''And getting to the top doesn't really appeal anymore, either.'' #8 *''Cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?'' #9 *''To be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all.'' #10 *''... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? As if iIknow.'' #11 *''All I know is... seeing what comes next... I can't afford not to care anymore.'' #12 *''Ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... Listen.#13' **''I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier. spare dialogue **''Friendship... it's really great, right? Let's quit fighting.'' *''... You're sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be... to make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. iIwant you to know... I won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal!'' Spare **''Geeettttttt snapped on!!!'' I''f we're really friends... You won't come back.'' *''Welp, it was worth a shot. Guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?'' #14 **''Woah, you look REALLY mad... heheheh... did I getcha? Well, if you came back anyway... I guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? Heh. Don't tell that to the other Teletrons, okay?'' *''Sounds strange, but before all this I was secretly hoping we could be friends. I always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. And when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.'' #15 *''And maybe all they needed was... I dunno. Some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends.'' #16 *''But that's ridiculous, right? Yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy.'' #17 *''You'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. Take it from me, kid. Someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT.'' #18 *''And that day's TODAY.'' #19 *''Cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out.'' #20 *''And if you keep pushing me... then I'll be forced to use my special attack.'' #21 *''Yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, I'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die.''#22 *''Well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and I'll show you my special attack!'' #23 *''huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing.'' *''yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?'' *''you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit.'' *''i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you "can"... ... you "have to".'' *''but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else.'' *''Heh, did you really think I'd stand there--'' #24 *''... ... ... So... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. Welp. i'm going to the Parlor. Snow, do you want anything?'' Category:Blog posts